1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which is adapted to be used in, for example, a computer and for which an anti-noise measure is being taken with the use of shielding frame means.
2. Description of the Invention
As a connector for which an anti-noise measure is being taken, there is known a connector of the type in which metallic frames surround the entire circumference of a contact piece supporting member which houses contact pieces. As an example of such a connector, there is known a connector disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4337989. In this connector, two frames each having a U-shape section cover the contact piece supporting member from the above and under thereof, and a plurality of projection pieces serving as leg portions of one U-shape frame are fitted in leg portions of the other frame, so that both frames are engaged with each other.
According to the conventional connector above-mentioned, the contact piece supporting member which houses the contact pieces is perfectly surrounded, at the entire circumference thereof, by the two frames, thus producing effective shielding results.
There is also known a connector in which there is formed, by insert-molding, a cap serving as an outer shell of a connector having a contact piece supporting member surrounded by frames. Such a connector produces the designing results that the cap is more pleasing in appearance.
In each of the conventional connectors above-mentioned, the two frames are connected to each other. To enhance the frame connecting strength, it is required that the projecting pieces of one frame overlap the leg portions of the other frame in a entire height direction thereof. This makes it difficult to make a connector having thin walls. Further, the lateral sides of the frames are doubled at the overlapping portions of the projecting pieces and the leg portions. Accordingly, the shield layer is made thick at such portions. Thus, the conventional connectors above-mentioned are hardly made in a very small size or very thin.
Further, the connector having the insert-molded cap presents the problem that the manufacturing cost is increased.